Ethan Goldman
Ethan Goldman is the main protagonist in the fanfiction, HGSS: Johto Saga ''alongside his friend, Lyra Soulstice. He had a dream to travel Johto and collect the badges of the region and become Top Trainer, soon to battle the Elite Four and become Champion. He's the main rival of Silver Cryster, and has other friends along the region as well. Currently, Ethan is in the Sinnoh Region with new friends, Jim Voletta and Cody Myne. At request of Professor Rowan, Ethan was asked to come to Sinnoh with Jim, leaving Lyra behind for Kanto. Ethan has the dream to become a strong trainer so he can protect other people who can't fend for themselves. History Ethan is a boy of many words, as he almost never stops talking. His is easily excited over the small things, like when he was a kid and discovered his first Oran Berry, he kept it in a glass jar in his room until it rotted down to nothing, but even after, it amazed him. He first took an interest in Pokémon, studying them and otherwise, when he went on a field trip in his first week of Trainer School. Before then, he was deathly afraid and uninterested in Pokémon. The field trip was to the local Safari Zone (in the unnamed region he lived in before) where he separated himself from the group on accident. He found his way into the pen with some very curious Houndour, who uncharacteristically welcomed him. He grew close to them, before he was found by his teacher. After that experience, he started to be more interested in studying Pokémon and knowing more about them. Synopsis: Johto In the beginning, Ethan was shown to care for Pokémon alike, as he helped a Doduo that blew into his window one morning when its Drill Peck misfired. Later, Ethan was called to get a Pokémon from Professor Elm. When he approached the lab, a boy with crimson red hair shoved him out of the way when intruding in his business. Ethan shrugged this off and headed towards the lab. Inside, he chose the Fire Pokémon, Cyndaquil. Later, he met a young girl named Lyra and her Marill. She ran off, blushing. When Ethan left his hometown, he encountered a wild Hoothoot and immediately caught it, making it his first capture. He and his Cyndaquil bonded then. After Cyndaquil and he successfully bonded, Ethan headed to Cherrygrove. Shortly after his arrival, he departed for Mr. Pokémon's House. Once he reached there, Mr. Pokémon explained that Professor Oak couldn't make it to give him a Pokédex, but he instead gives one to Ethan. Ethan thanks him and heads off. Soon after, he encounters Silver, a mysterious kid that was passing by. Silver challenges him to a battle, to which Ethan wins painfully. Silver runs off and Ethan heads over to New Bark Town. Professor Elm was impressed and sent Ethan off on an adventure. About two days later, Ethan arrives in Violet City, where he meets Lyra once again. Lyra explains she has her starter Pokémon, along with her Marill. Soon after, they see the Gym Leader, Falkner, putting on an air display where it is quickly interruped by a Rocket Grunt. He uses his agile Pidgeotto and takes care of it quickly. Afterwards, Ethan approaches and asks for a Gym Battle, to which Falkner agrees to and they battle. Ethan wins easily by using his Hoothoot and Cyndaquil. Hoothoot takes out Falkner's Pidgey, while Cyndaquil makes work of Pidgeotto. He earns his Zephyr Badge. Later, they travel through Union Cave, a cave connecting a Route with another to lead to Azalea Town. After making it through here, they enter the Slowpoke Well and see Rocket Executive Proton causing havoc. Ethan and Lyra make work of the Rocket Grunts, who use weak Zubats, and make it to Proton, who threatens them. He is battled by Ethan, with a Slowpoke he just found and captured. Slowpoke defeats Proton's Pokémon, and he leaves quickly. Ethan befriends Slowpoke and literally catches it. In Azalea Town, Ethan and Lyra meet Kurt the Ball Maker. He introduces them the Apricorns, to which Lyra tries to find some. Bringing in some odd-looking blue ones, Kurt quickly takes her out where some Forretress are about to attack her for taking the Pineco eggs. Later, Kurt gives them each a Fast Ball and sends them on their way. Ethan heads into the Azalea Gym and battles Bugsy. His Hoothoot takes out Bugsy's Spinirak, and Slowpoke makes work of Scyther. Ethan wins his Hive Badge. Soon, Ethan and Lyra head into Ilex Forest and help out a kid who lost his Farfetch'd and get themselves a clear path to Goldenrod. They meet Silver, who has a new Pokémon, a Sneasel, at his side. Ethan fights when Silver says he is 'looking for a better replacement for Zubat'. Ethan is angered, but Silver quickly dismisses him. In Goldenrod, they enter a competition. Ethan battles through and soon catches a rare Aipom that was running away from a crowd that was rioting up. He battles Silver in the finals, where he wins with his Aipom against the replacement for Zubat, a strong Murkrow. Afterwards, Lyra and Ethan meet Brandon and May, who are visiting the Johto Region for a while. Ethan comforts Lyra as she loses her first contest. When Ethan is late for his gym battle against Whitney, he skates across the entire city to reach the gym just in time for his battle. Ethan uses his Cyndaquil and Hoothoot in a double battle against the Gym Leader. With special tactics, they were able to scorn one of Whitney's Pokémon, however, Whitney was able to take the advantage. After a hard fought battle, Ethan ends up losing against Whitney, but for his bravery and connection with his Pokémon and sacrifices, she gladly gives him the Plain Badge. Ethan participates in the Bug Catching contest with his three companions, where he wins with his Pinsir. In a bizarre twist of events, his Pinsir is mixed up with Brandon's Scyther. Brandon and May leave Johto, with the switched Pokémon. In Ecruteak City, Ethan receives a package that has the Metal Coat that Brandon won for 2nd place in the contest. Ethan is given an Eevee egg after Bill rams into them by accident. They are soon needed at the Burnt Tower, where Team Rocket is awakening the legendary beasts. They stop them, where Ethan's Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava. Later, at the gym, Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl and helps Ethan win the Fog Badge. At the daycare, Ethan leaves the disobediant Scyther with Lyra's grandfather. During the transfer from there to Olivine, Ethan and Lyra meet up with Dahlia, Thorton and Darach from the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. They challenge Dahlia and Thorton to a tag-team. During the battle, Quilava helped Chikorita evolve by protecting it, and Bayleef became a hard fighter on Lyra's team. However, despite this, they ended up losing against the team anyway. Later, they help out a girl gather her Miltank back their farm after they ran rampant all over the route. They're given MooMoo milks as thank-you gifts. In Olivine, they meet back up with Brandon and May in a diner after they return for the Wallace Cup in a week. The duo tag-team against the newly arrived Brandon and May. However, after some fierce fighting and revealing to Brandon's new Pokémon, they lose and Ethan and Lyra cheer for victory. Later, Ethan leads an expedition up the lighthouse where he meets a boy named Oliver who claims to be from the Sinnoh Region. Ethan challenges him with his Quilava, but Oliver's Magneton and Gible were too strong for Ethan, and he is sent to the Pokémon Center. After this, they are fooled by two stray Gengar, but with May's Skitty's help, the Gengar are discovered and are soon put in their place. When they reach the top of the lighthouse, they speak to Jasmine, who tells them to head to Cianwood to get medicine for her sick Ampharos, Amphy. Ethan and the others board a ship to Cianwood. After they are halfway there, Gyarados 'attack' the boat and Ethan is sent sprawling off the side after his bag and his Pokémon. However, he sort of drowns underwater and is sent into a Dimensional Dream where he wakes up on an island resort. However, a Golduck who speaks wakes him up abruptly. Ethan finds out he is in Cianwood, after being asleep for three days. Ethan's egg hatches as he is about to start a training session, and he is greeted by a new Eevee. Euisine appears and challenges him to a battle. In a three-on-three battle, Ethan uses a plethora of his Pokémon, only to be harshly defeated in the end by Euisine. He decides that Eevee needs some training and takes care of it better. Later, in the gym, Ethan challenges the gym leader, Chuck, to a double battle. He uses Noctowl and Slowpoke against Chuck's Primeape and Machoke. During the battle, Slowpoke hits his peak and evolves into Slowbro, ultimately winning the matchup, getting Ethan a Storm Badge. On Topaz Island, Ethan participates in the Wallace Cup for fun. He makes it to the Top 16, with Lynn, and performs a duo appeal. However, he did not make it to the next round. The group arrives at Topaz Island, and Ethan decides to partake in the Wallace Cup. After some appeals, he makes it to the Top 16 where he must duo appeal with Lynn. After a failed attempt, neither made it to the next round. In Olivine City, Ethan hears that Brandon gave Jasmine the medicine, and she accepts his match. At the gym, he uses his Quilava and Slowbro against Jasmine's Pokémon. Quilava easily defeats Jasmine's first two Pokémon, but Steelix makes it hard for him, so Ethan used Slowbro, who was initally defeated by a deafening Iron Tail. Quilava evolved into Typhlosion during the match with Steelix, and learned Eruption, making the battle easy. When Ethan and Lyra arrived at the Mirage Castle, they were greeted by Gregory, the self-acclaimed butler to any travelers with a Togepi that spot the castle. Gregory tends to them, but Ethan and Lyra find out the secret that Gregory was selling Togepis on the Pokémon Black Market. Gregory attempts to defeat them so that they would not screw up his plan, but Lyra's Togepi evolves in Togetic and destroyes the Mirage Castle, protecting the Togepi held captive there. In Mt. Mortar, Ethan and Lyra are coaxed into finding Kiyo, the Karate Master, after his assistant requested it. The group delve in, and soon find Kiyo training in a deep, secluded spot. Ethan challenges Kiyo to a battle, as that was the only way to get him out. When Eevee battled Hitmonlee, it was able to get around type disadvantage and take down Hitmonlee, getting Kiyo to uphold his side of the deal. In Mahogany, Lyra starts her contest. While Ethan is in the crowd, a skeptical looking man takes him away from there and into a shack on the far side of Mahogany. There, he meets Blue taking care of a man who spills details on a Rocket hideout below the building. There, Ethan confronts Petrel for the first time. Petrel and Ethan have a sort of stalemate, and Ethan flees with Lance. After the Team Rocket incident, he descends into Ice Cave with Lyra, as she is curious about it. There, they meet Pryce who is searching for a Pokémon. They find the Pokémon, a Piloswine, inside of a bulged crack in the cave. Lyra's Bayleef yanks it out, but is then faced with a secondary trial as a Spiky-Eared Pichu is stuck as well. Ethan helps Bayleef get it out, and Pichu bonds with Ethan. Ethan heads to Lake of Rage for some training before battling Pryce, but he encounters Silver who challenges him to a full battle. In it, Silver reveals some new Pokémon, including Gengar, Kadabra, Magmar and Feraligatr. However, Silver defeats Ethan, and Ethan gives Silver a scorning about pushing his Pokémon to hard and his full disbelief in them. Ethan is curious to the fact if it made a difference in Silver's personality. After his loss against Silver, Ethan picked himself back up with challenging Pryce. In an ice field, Ethan took advantage of this. However, when Dewgong and Cloyster were used, the entire field went up in sham and a huge water field took its place. This made trouble for Ethan's team, but Ethan still took step and defeated Pryce, getting him his Glacier Badge. At the Radio Tower, Ethan and Lyra sneak in before the front desk lady is ordered to lock the door. They spot Natalie and they regroup. After realizing they were not going to be able to go upstairs, they find some Rocket uniforms and go in them as disguises. Upstairs, they make it past a horde of grunts, and Ethan is pulled into a battle with Petrel once again. This time, however, Ethan defeats Petrel with Typhlosion. He is then swarmed by all of the Rocket Grunts in the building and his status is not known. Ethan and Lyra take head through Dark Cave as an alternative path instead of the freezing Ice Path. After being beseiged by Golbat and Zubat, being scared out of their wits, they make it through and meet Clair. Clair tells them of the PokeRinger contest happening the next day in Duskfall Town and offers to escort them there. Ethan and Lyra agree and they high-five. However, Lyra slips up and holds Ethan's hand for a moment, and realizes that she is doing this and slips back. Ethan shows signs of enjoying it, and walks away. In Duskfall Town, Ethan finds out that the PokeRinger contest is only for coordinators. A couple of times throughout the chapter, the running gag is when the announcer states that the contest is for coordinators only, he snaps in disgust. Ethan heads to Blackthorn to finally battle the Gym Leader, who he finds out is Clair. After winning successfully with Eevee, Pichu and Noctowl, Clair doesn't quickly hand him the badge, and instead sends him to the Dragon's Den, which is under the gym. Later, Ethan is faced with a few questions and a love test which he bonds with his Eevee, and he evolves into Umbreon. After passing, Clair storms in angry, and is forced to give him the badge. Ethan is then qualified for the Johto League Tournament. Ethan and Lyra reach Cherrygrove City and rest, calling Lyra's grandad. Ethan took over and asked for his newly evolved Scizor. He sent over three of his Pokémon and got Scizor, so his team for the Johto League is set in stone. Ethan registers and begins the Johto League on Juniper Island. His first opponent in the Single Battle Sudden Elimination Round is a boy with a Donphan, to which Ethan's new Scizor quickly puts to shame. Ethan moves on to the Top 64 Round. In the Top 64 Round, Ethan is faced with his first Double Battle in awhile. He chooses Typhlosion and Umbreon, which seems to be a good choice against a Victreebel and a Xatu. After successfully out-psyching and smarting the opponent, he takes his second Johto League wins and moves up to the Top 32 Round. After successfully reaching the Top 8, Ethan is faced with his opponent: Jim. Ethan starts his battle with Aipom, to which knocks out Jim's Ledian. When Ethan was faced with Jim's Hitmontop, he instead used Scizor. Scizor made quick work of Hitmontop, but Espeon from Jim caused Ethan to recall Scizor. Espeon was then taken down by Ethan's Umbreon. In an attempt to win, Jim used Flareon against Umbreon, to which Ethan defeated Jim and moved on to the Semi-Finals, where his battle will be against his long-time rival, Silver. Ethan finally battles his rival Silver the next day. In it, he starts off with Umbreon against Gengar. After Gengar maneuvered it took down Umbreon. Next, he used Typhlosion against Feraligatr. When thsi ended in a stalemate with both Pokémon weakened, they both switched to Aipom and Sneasel. Aipom quickly took down Sneasel, but Silver retaliated with Gengar. Ethan recalled Aipom and used Scizor, to which took down Gengar. Scizor was defeated when Alakazam duked it. Typhlosion was Ethan's last Pokémon, as Aipom was exhausted. However, Alakazam's speed got to Typhlosion, and Typhlosion was taken down with one move. Ethan was eliminated from the tournament. Ethan arrives back in New Bark Town with Lyra, and he is quickly escorted to Elm's lab. There, he meets Professor Alexander Rowan over a video call. Rowan asks he and Jim, who was there, to come to Sinnoh to help with a Pokédex project some professors are working on. Ethan and Jim accept, they leave all of their Pokémon and everyone gets some rest. The next morning, Lyra appears in a new outfit and states she is going to Kanto, because Professor Sam Oak asked her to. The ships arrive and the friends split off into different journeys. '''Ethan's Final Johto Teamshot' End Profile Synopsis: Sinnoh Saga Ethan arrived in the Sinnoh Region alongside Jim. They met Trina Araragi, and joked about her gender. Later, he was led with Jim through a small forest leading to Sandgem Town. At the lab, he accepted Rowan's offer to give him a starter, after Jim replied because of his Elekid. After a man came in a claimed to be 'checking out' the starters, he abruptly stole them. Ethan was the second, of Barry, Dawn and himself, to pursure the masked man. Ethan slips in mud that was concealed by snow, but he quickly recovers, disgusted by his ruined shoes, after they were new. He arrives at Lake Verity and unmasks the man as Khoury. He uses Aipom against Khoury's Sandslash, which is defeated without ANY hassle. Ethan then slices the bag containing the Pokémon open and they spill out. He and Barry and Dawn rescue them and experience a Pokémon floating out of the water and then sinking back in. At the lab, he is given Piplup as his starter. Outside, Barry challenges him to a battle, to which Ethan defeats him easily with Piplup's Bubblebeam on Barry's Chimchar. Ethan then accepts, alongside Jim, to have Dawn on their team. Later, Ethan meets Looker of the Sinnoh National Police Force and is challenged to a battle. He uses Aipom, to which defeats Looker's Carnivine, but when an explosion occurs, they're battle is broken apart. A few minutes later, Ethan says they would head to Jubilife at last. In Jubilife City, he witnesses Silver and Brandon finishing a battle, to which Silver lost. Ethan talks to Brandon, and finds Brandon lost the Hoenn League and is trying out the Sinnoh League. Ethan later is shocked to see Lyra in Sinnoh. Later, Ethan tells Lyra that she can travel with them only if she wants. That night, he has a nightmare where he is sucked into a black void by a pair of arms. The next day, he supposedly watches the contest. He later says goodbye to Lyra after she decides to travel alone. The next day, he greets Blue and Barry, who finish a battle that Barry lost badly to. Barry then challenges Ethan smugly, telling him that Ethan needs to capture a third Pokémon and meet him at Oreburgh Gate. Later, Ethan meets a Starly that his Aipom successfully defeats and captures. Then, at Oreburgh Gate, Ethan battles Barry. He used Piplup first against Barry's Bonsly, which didn't take long to take down. Then, Barry used Starly against Ethan's Starly. After Ethan beat Barry's Starly, Chimchar was used against Ethan's Aipom, to which it lost quickly. In Oreburgh Gate, Ethan is separated from his friends when the tunnel caves in due to archaeologists mistake. He is stuck with one and another female, and rather rambunctious, trainer. Soon, they find a way out, with Piplup's Bubblebeam and the other girl's Geodude, and they are released. He then meets Roark, the Gym Leader, but he is beaten from asking for a challenge by Dawn, who was quicker than him. At the Gym, Ethan meets Cody and realizes that he is Roark's younger brother. However, despite the shock, he is disturbed by the fact Cody wants Roark to get his Pokémon for him. Ethan snaps and tells Cody that in order to have your own successful time, you need to develop a close personal relationship with the Pokémon yourself ''rather than have some do it for you. He later finds out that Dawn was tricked by Brandon, and that she ''does ''need three Pokémon to battle Roark, so Ethan takes the opportunity to challenge Roark in her place. In the battle, he uses Piplup first, to which eliminates Roark's Onix and Geodude without any hassle. When Cranidos appears, it takes out Ethan's Piplup and Starly both. When using Aipom, it was another short clashing bout, until the two clashed one last time, where Aipom defeated Cranidos with a powerful Focus Punch. Ethan achieved the Coal Badge, but the happiness is doused when an explosion is heard. At the Oreburgh Mine, he bursts into smoke after Roark. Inside, he uses Starly to take down Saturn's Croagunk. Saturn gives up and gives back the fossils. Outside, Ethan unties Cody and revives Dawn. He then is with Jim, to which they both reply yes to Cody after his question of asking if he could join them on a journey. In the Double-Tag Tournament, Ethan loans Cody his Starly so Cody will have enough Pokémon to qualify. Ethan's match is merely a small cameo, to which he defeats a Zubat with his Piplup's Bubblebeam. He makes it to the next round. Later, Ethan is set to battle Cody. In this battle, he uses a combination of Aipom's power and Piplup's agility to take down Cody, much to Cody's dismay. In the third round, Ethan is paired up with Dento Grant, who, in their battle, doesn't really take to the whole Tag-Team experience and takes most of the battle in his own hands. Ethan is able to squeeze in some quick commands however, and they managed to win the battle. They are set to battle Nimh and Jude in the final round. In the Final Round, he and Dento tag up to battle Nimh and Jude. Using Gligar and Piplup combo against Ponyta and Kirlia, it was an even match for both sides. However, shortly into the match, Ponyta evolves, making a challenge for Ethan and Dento. Piplup manages to take out Rapidash along with Gligar, but Kirlia was still standing. Piplup activated Torrent after a hard hit from Magical Leaf, and gained a new move, Brine. In the end, Piplup managed to gain the win for Ethan and Dento, and they received Dusk Stones as prizes. The group then heads off to Floaroma Town, after learning Dento challenges contests. A little before Floaroma Town, the team encounters two girls praising their 'beautifully powerful' Cherrim. Ethan asks Jim if it's a good idea to challenge them, to which Jim goes into a rant about how it's not. Ethan, however, challenges them anyway to a double battle. Ethan uses his Starly and Piplup after learning that the girls would not back down to a challenge. In the battle, Ethan is thrown off guard when they prove to be powerful with moves such as Seed Bomb and Solarbeam. Lucky Chant prevented Ethan from taking them down quickly, but Piplup put them to an end with a powerful Bide after being struck with Solarbeam. In Floaroma Town, nothing of consquence occurs at the Pokémon Center, except that Ethan witnesses a group of Dustox flying through the night sky. At the beginning of the chapter, Ethan roams the city of Floaroma Town for a short while. He stumbles upon a shop where he purchases a pair of expensive goggles. He later finds Jim and Cody. Dawn surprisingly joins the group, saying she won her first badge and obtained a new Pokémon. In the Floaroma Meadow, they slather some honey on some trees before being ambushed by some Galactic Grunts. They fight them off, and meet Kiron during the ordeal. Afterwards, the tree they slathered honey on goes wild and they are attacked by some Pokémon. Ethan contemplates capturing the Pokémon he encounters, but it's implied that he caught it. Badges Won Johto League: Sinnoh League: Pokemon On Team 'Aipom' ' ' Aipom was left in Sinnoh when Ethan left. But, however, soon after he reached the new region, Professor Elm stated Aipom missed you so much it wouldn't sleep. Ethan then accepted Aipom to be sent over, where she has set the place of first Pokémon on Ethan's Sinnoh Team. She could be useful in the new region, despite new surroundings, and could be a main battler. ''Moveset as of 'Flowers with Gusto': #Focus Punch #Swift #Double Team #Tickle Obtained Prior to: Catchy Goldenrod, Part 1 Piplup '' '' Piplup was saved and received by Ethan as his starter. It seems to be strong, with moves such as Bubblebeam and Brine, and will be vital to Ethan's team. Moveset as of 'Flowers with Gusto': #Bubblebeam #Bide #Pound Obtained in: Twin Leaves Starly '' '' Starly was caught quickly when Ethan was forced to capture a third Pokémon for a battle against Barry. It seems to be weak, but with a rare move that it has trouble coping with, Aerial Ace. It used this move successfully however against Barry. Moveset as of 'Flowers with Gusto': #Aerial Ace #Sand Attack #Quick Attack Obtained in: Forced Recognition Kricketot Kricketot has not been obtained as of yet. It was encountered after Ethan slathered some honey on a Honey Tree. It is unknown, but assumed, if Ethan has captured it yet. Moveset as of In-Floaroma Patterns: Unknown Not Currently Obtained Pokemon He Used to Have During Ethan's journey, he had to say farewell to a variety of Pokémon, some he had released, some traded, some just evolved. Cyndaquil Cyndaquil was Ethan's starter Pokémon at the beginning of the story. Later, in the Burned Tower, it helped Ethan battle Team Rocket and won, evolving into Quilava to protect the beasts. It became Ethan's main powerhouse after evolution. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey! Evolved once in: Rocket Burn: Part 2 Evolved again in: Facing the Steelers Pinsir Ethan only had Pinsir for a very short time, and never used it any battle or anything. He caught it, but it was accidentaly switched with Brandon's Scyther. Obtained in: National Bug Lost in: National Bug Hoothoot Ethan caught Hoothoot as his first capture when he left New Bark Town. Afterwards, it helped him win his first three badges, and finally evolved against Morty. It is one of his only Pokémon to be used in every Gym Battle before '''it evolved. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey! Evolved in: Mostly Ghostly '''Slowpoke Slowpoke was originally obtained in the Slowpoke Well, when Proton attacked it. Ethan took it in. After some time, it became a minor powerhouse to his team. In the Gym Battle with Chuck, it evolved into Slowbro and became a main powerhouse. Obtained in: Crossing Rocket Evolved in: Skirmishing Hazards Quilava Quilava was the outcome of Ethan's starter Pokémon, Cyndaquil, after it evolved when trying to protect the Legendary Beasts inside of the Burnt Tower. It had helped Ethan wins a couple of his badges so far. During his Olivine Match, it evolved while battling Steelix, thus defeating it with a powerful Eruption. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey! Evolved once in: Rocket Burn Part 2 Evolved again in: Facing the Steelers! Eevee Eevee was hatched from an egg taht Ethan received from Bill awhile back. Eevee became one of Ethan's back-up Pokémon, as it was very tough and knew useful moves such as Iron Tail. When Ethan went into the Dragon's Den, Eevee was face with a love challenge for Ethan, and as it loved him, it evolved into Umbreon and learned Dark Pulse. Obtained in: Mostly Ghostly Hatched in: Northwind Changes Evolved in: UMBRElla DragON Scyther Scyther was accidentally given to Ethan when he and Brandon 'traded' after a Bug Catching Contest. Ethan used Scyther against Morty, to where Scyther won the battle, but Scyther still didn't like Ethan. The Day Care Man took Scyther for awhile, and, during their training, Scyther used Ethan's Metal Coat to evolve into Scizor. Obtained by accident in: National Bug Evolved prior to: Emblazoned Pokemon At Elm's Lab When Ethan was called for a journey around Sinnoh, he left some of his old friends back at Professor Elm's Laboratory so he could start anew. Slowbro Slowbro is temporarily in the Day Care for Ethan's Johto League Tournament. Ethan received Slowbro when it was a Slowpoke and about to have its tail chopped off. Slowpoke escaped, and Ethan captured it. Slowpoke later evolved under extreme circumstances. Obtained in: Crossing Rocket Evolved in: Skirmishing Hazards Noctowl Noctowl is currently at the Day Care for Ethan's Johto League Tournament. Noctowl was caught as Ethan's first catch as a Hoothoot. He caught it, and soon after during the fourth gym challenge, it evolved into Noctowl. It is powerful and agile. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey Evolved in: Mostly Ghostly Pichu Pichu is currenly at the Day Care for Ethan's Johto League Tournament. Pichu was saved from freezing to death in Ice Cave. It has straneg powers, especially being able to learn Discharge and take two full Volt Tackles. It has a prominent notch on its left ear. Obtained in: Ice, Himself Typhlosion Typhlosion was a main powerhouse on Ethan's team, and his started Pokémon. It knew moves such as Eruption and was very vital to his team. He decided to leave it at Elm's lab for his journey to Sinnoh. Obtained in: Newly Em'bark'ed Journey Evolved in: Rocket Burn, Part 2 Evolved again in: Facing the Steelers Umbreon Umbreon is a good battler of Ethan's team. It was quick and had sure-fire moves such as Dark Pulse and was vital after evolution from Eevee. He decided to leave it in Johto while he heads to Sinnoh. Hatched from egg in: Northwest Changes Evolved in: UMBRElla DragON Scizor Scizor was Ethan's most explosive powerhouse, right behind Typhlosion, when he got it from the Day Care man when it evolved from Scyther. He used it in the Johto Competition, where it was very useful with powerful moves such as Bullet Punch. He decided to leave it in Johto while he travels to Sinnoh. Obtained in: National Bug Evolved prior to: Emblazoned Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters